shingekinokyojin_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Swift Titan
Swift Titan (迅速の巨人, Jinsoku no Kyojin) is a Unique and Unclassified Deviant Type Titan that possesses an immense degree of speed and agility, and seemingly has a unique design to bolster its strength against uneven odds or circumstances. While this trait can not be broken down, it was viewed by many in the Assault on Cronus during the fall of Wall Pallene and primarily in the Dione District. Appearance The Swift Titan is an unique Deviant-type Titan that reaches the meter class 12-13 m. It appears to have a more humanly, feminine, features than any other Titan that had been encountered during the attack on Pallene. The most distinct trait other than the feminine features; curving body and other properties, is its skin construction that seemingly has webbing-like skin that bears a function other than being a fascinating sight for the scientists, rippling above its many muscles, especially at its legs and arms. Though, it seems to have a golden bone-like armor (extremely thick and solid skin) that seems to protect its tendons. Regarding its height, the Swift Titan apparently has the flexibility of that like a feline, thus using this as its combat strategy together with its build may allow the Swift Titan to deal devastating blows. Abilities This rare Deviant, the Swift Titan, has been designated as one of the highest threats among its fellow Deviant kin. It has shown to possess high intelligence, going as far as being capable of gathering and leading an army of other Deviant-type Titans: Ramming Titans and Gorger Titans. It is highly possible that the Swift Titan rallied these Titans to assault Wall Pallene. In conjunction with its intelligence, it has shown to have a vast amount of speed, which to an extent may remain a mystery of what the exact limit of its speed is. Despite the Swift Titan's height and build, it is a given fact that it has the flexibility and agility of that of a feline. The Swift Titan lacks the strength to deal massive damage in an area, but instead executes devastating blows taking advantage of its immense speed. As a result, it can be stated that the Swift Titan has a high stamina level. The Swift Titan has some odd unique traits among its own kin. This seems only to go for the Swift Titan, increasing its rarity and threat-level: * Webbing-like Skin: This skin type is unique to the Swift Titan which allows it to regenerate its wounds and limbs in an inhuman fashion. It seems to have a patron of a spiderweb blanketing over its entire body, especially around the essential muscles. Genuinely, the healing seems to be similar to that of human healing. In such manner that the injuries heal quicker and the strength of the skin thickens, or grows "stronger", after each healed wound. * Golden Armor: The Golden Armor refers to the hardened skin that protects the Achilles Heel of the Swift Titan. It is possible to get through the thickened skin with a considerable amount of force, but none have managed to slice the Achilles Heel yet. * One-Man Army: TBR Military Notes * During the invasion on Pallene two soldiers attempted to stop the Swift Titan's movements by slicing the tendons of the Titan. One of them managed to get a deep "scratch" on its right ankle, while the other's blade broke apart. Therefore, it is concluded that it is possible to cut through the hardened skin. * It was reported by all Garrison survivors of the Swift's onslaught, that the strategic motions and combat experience of the Titan in battle was a sign of higher intelligence. This, along with the coordinated efforts of other Titan forces and the Hungering Titan lead to Cronus eventual downfall at Pallane. * The estimated lives that the Swift Titan took were exponential, killing a total of 200 prepared Scouting Legion members who swathed against the creature, only to find that its power was much stronger then they prepared for. Those that witnessed the brutality made a conclusion that the Swift Titan was somehow holding its full power back until the right moment. Category:Deviant Category:Unique Titan